What if Harrys Parents Survived?
by livybean123
Summary: what if harrys parents had survived? what would be different? much better story than summary! please R&R   ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS STORY IS BACK ON! PLEASE READ AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ prologue~ In the town of Godrics Hollow there was what seemed to be left of a cottage house. The house itself looked as if it had been blown in half. The roof of the left side was completely open and the rest of the house had shattered windows and bits and pieces of others blown away. Smoke was rising from the house as though it really had been blown by something. But inside was a small family. A man with jet black hair and his glasses askew on his face lay unconscious in a room on the first floor. And just up the stairs in what looked like a nursery there was a woman with curly red hair tangled around her pale face, she was also unconscious on the floor near an occupied crib. In the crib there was a baby boy crying. He had jet black hair like his father, but had the same emerald green eyes as his mother had instead of his fathers hazel ones. And just below his hairline there was a lightning bolt shaped scar, red and throbbing. Authors Note: Here it is, the first unofficial chapter . I know that it is extremely short but I will try to make tem as long as possible. Please R&R and try to be kind though criticism is welcomed. I own nothing of Harry Potter the wonderful J.K Rowling does except for the characters that will eventually come in the story that I make up


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Potter awoke with a dull headache and soreness all over. As she looked around her she saw another hospital bed next to hers that occupied her husband, James Potter. As he woke a healer came into the room carrying what looked like all sorts of potion bottles. "Both of you will need to take these to relieve any remaining soreness you have." She fed them both the potions and immediately after it they felt as if all the pain had just washed away from their body. It was then Lily remembered what was the most important thing to her and what James and her spent months trying to protect. "Where's Harry" She stated it as calmly as she could but Lily knew that her voice still faltered. The healer smiled softly at her and then stated back "Harry is safe and is now under the care of…. Sirius Black is it?" Lily couldn't help but grimace a tiny bit. After all, the one time James' best friend had tried to look after Harry, he had nearly blown the house up. But still James smiled a reassuring smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Xxx Once James and Lily were free to leave St. Mungos and was Harry back with them the three headed to Hogwarts once again. After apparating into Hogsmeade, the small family slowly trudged up the winding path to meet their former Headmaster. And as they first entered Hogwarts, (well since they were last at school) they could feel all the memories coming back to them. But once they snapped out of their trance they headed towards the seventh floor. Once able to reach the Headmasters office and gave the password to the gargoyle guarding it they started up the winding staircase. As they reached the door at the top of the staircase, before they could even knock they heard the familiar "Enter" and so they did. Albus Dumbledore was seated behind his large desk and smiling with the usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "You don't seem surprised to see us hear Albus." James stated "I had no doubt that you two would be able to survive that attack." He smiled at the both of them and then Lily spoke up. "Albus how was it that Harry was able to survive the killing curse with just a scar on his head?" "It was you Lily, you would have sacrificed yourself to save Harry and that is a type of very old magic. And the scar on his forehead is probably from the Killing Curse touching him but rebounding on Voldemort." Dumbledore said solemnly as he also ignored the flinches Lily and James gave at the sound of His name. Then James remembered the two best friends that he and Lily had at their time in Hogwarts. "Albus how are Regis and Olivia? I haven't heard from either of them in a while" At that moment Dumbledore's expression changed at once, from happy and welcoming to a sad and a grieving one. It wasn't like he had a choice not to tell them, James after all had been friends with both Olivia and Regis at his time at Hogwarts. And Olivia was Lily's first real friend that didn't ask her blood status or cared about it. In fact James was the godfather of their eldest child Clarissa, and the one reason why Lily wasn't the godmother was that Regis' mother wanted one from her side of the family. Then Dumbledore sighed and took the previous weeks Daily Prophet and put it on his desk. "This was last week's paper" He said sadly Both Lily and James quickly looked over the paper and there was a bold headline answering their question. A\N: Here is the 2nd chapter and just a little heads up the next chapter will probably be confusing as I am adding the new characters and the kids of Regis and Olivia their ages are all over the place so if you could bare with me I would appreciate it. And as always I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Thank you for those who reviewed and stayed with that mess of a first chapter and always reamember to review!


	3. Not a Chapter Very Important!

A/N: Hey guys thank you soooo much for all of your reviews. I am so so so sorry for being silent for this long but broken computers, school, homework, no motivation what so ever, and finally WRITERS BLOCK! It truly is the death of writers. So in memorial for my writers block I am no longer posting my original chapter for the hospital scene. I am sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the scene but I have no ideas what so ever soooo I am starting my next chapter from Elaine's pov. Hopefully I will be able to write the rest of my story from someone's pov but no promises. Oh and for the names Clarissa's nickname is Claire or anything else and Elaine's original name Elaina but I will be calling her Elaine for the rest of the story so I hope there is no confusion there. I will try to post as much as I can and as fast as I can as I have many ideas about upcoming chapters. Thank you so much to those who have stayed with my story and remember to review review review! *~* Livy


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
><span>Elaine's POV<span>  
>I took one last look in my vanity mirror and a pair of sea green eyes stared right back. My mother's eyes I thought then as my daily activity I looked to the upper right corner of the mirror and saw my mother smiling and waving back at me.<br>Ever since I was six and asked what happened to my mom my dad just felt the need to get me a picture of her. I love that we have pictures and memories of her, but that all they are memories. And I especially didn't like this years picture.  
>Yes I said this years picture. Every year I get older my dad will give me a picture of mom when she was my age along with another gift. So when I was seven I got a fake wand to play with and a picture of my mom when she was seven. And everyone is right I do look like her.<br>Everyone who ever knew my mother and has seen me has always said I look just like her. Even Grandmother said that when I was a baby I looked like her. I have everything of hers. Her color hair, eyes, nose, and the freckles plastered on my nose. Now I know it's supposed to be good to look like your mother and I love that I look like her but its also really terrible especially for my dad.  
>Every year since we started the tradition dad has given all the pictures of mom to me. But not this year, this year I had to get the picture from Clarissa. Clarissa is my older sister who is now 21 years old but she is as good as a mother. And I think I knew the reason why my dad didn't give me my picture this year and why he hadn't been around almost at all. Every year I get older, every year it gets closer to the time he saw my mom for the first time.<br>"Elaine get down here now, were leaving!" I heard Clarissa yell from downstairs.  
>I was entering my third year at Hogwarts this year. And I'm only eleven. Iv been in first year at the school for two years before now. I was nine and already a genius in everything magic so when one of my fathers partners at work came to check up on something and saw me performing controlled magic he sent word to the Ministry and thus my Hogwarts career. Though this year was so special because it was supposed to be my first year.<br>When Claire called again I ran my brush through my hair once more then left my room and went down the grand staircase. When I got downstairs I saw my whole family waiting.  
>"Well finally 'Laine I thought we were going to have to leave without you" My only brother Richard joked.<br>"Yes because you all would defiantly leave without me, but of course Lexi or Lorraine would have told me." I shot back.  
>"Which reminds me to tell all of you to not tell or show anything that would give anything away about Lexi or Lorraine." Said dad coming in to the foyer. "All right lets get moving don't want to be late do we?"<p>

Harry's POV  
><span> I just barely got through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express then, once on the other side was swarmed by the reporters asking all sorts of questions.  
>"We are not answering any questions now LEAVE US BE!" Dads voice boomed sending the reporters scattering.<br>"James, was that really necessary?" My mom scolded dad while she was consoling my teary eyed little sister Ava.  
>"Ava what are you so sad about you'll be in Hogwarts next year and your going to be able to play with Ginny all this year." I said trying to her down, and by the looks of it I did a good job because she brightened up with a smile.<br>Our family had been friends with the Weasley's since we were children and our parents all worked except for Mrs. Weasley. So me and Ron became friends and Ava and Ginny became known as the two redheads. Ava had Lily's red hair and James's hazel eyes, Ginny also had red hair with freckles all over her face. The two became best friends at once and both were the same age so that just added to it.  
>"Harry go onto the train before any other reporters come" Dad told me. Then I hugged him and gave mom a kiss on the cheek while Ava came up to me sniffing again.<br>"What? You're actually going to miss me little sister" I said in a joking tone.  
>But Ava just smirked at me and said "You wish big brother" Then she turned back to mom again.<br>With one last wave I hopped onto the train and tried to find an empty compartment.  
>A little while later I finally saw the Weasley's get here and saw Ron hop on the train as if in search of something. He then found Harry, smiled and sat down.<br>"And where were you Ronald" I said in my best Percy imitation but still very curious.  
>Ron sighed "We had trouble with Ginny, she was getting all teary and it took mom long enough to calm her down than to yell at Fred and George for setting off one of their pranks… again."<br>I was about to respond when both of us heard a commotion outside the train. There was a large family coming in through the barrier and the reporters, sensing a story with a big headline.  
>"Who is that family" I asked Ron, who looked like he was pondering something then he snapped his fingers as if he remembered something.<br>"Oh those are the Wise's, big family as you can see. The father works in the Ministry of Magic he comes by sometimes to meet my father or mother."  
>Something was eerily familiar about the family as I watched as they all batted away the reporters and an older girl bent down next to a girl that looked about my age and say something in a whisper then the younger girl hugged the older one. She then went to her father who was consoling a younger girl that looked about Ava's age as she was teary eyed also. But she said something quickly to him them give him a hug and kiss, then finally hug her little sister tight before letting go and heading toward the train. I watched as the reporters swarmed around her once she was far enough away from her family. It looked as though she had done it many times before as she batted at the reporters and headed into the train.<p>

Lily's POV  
><span> I felt my breath catch in my throat. I tugged on the arm of James's jacket and when he looked at me I knew he saw what I saw too.  
>And then as if he knew we were watching him, Regis Wise said something to his daughter. Probably Clarissa I thought as I counted the years backwards. And then I turned to Ava who had seemed to find Ginny and smiled, then turned backs towards Regis who was walking towards them.<br>"Regis" I greeted him "I wasn't expecting you really"  
>"Didn't forget that I had children already did you Lily?" He questioned me with a small smile.<br>"Well you haven't been around at all so I could easily forget." I said in a joking manner. But it didn't look as if Regis thought it was a joke as his face went back to the same expressionless one he had when I and James saw him in the hospital 10 years ago.  
>I quickly back tracked "I'm sorry Regis, I shouldn't have said that its just- I was joking i-<br>"Lily" Regis said covering my mouth with his hand "Its fine I overreact to a lot of things these days."  
>"Thank you, I really am sorry though, I cant believe that got over it though I rea-"<br>James cut her off "Lily your rambling. Regis it really is good to see you again"  
>"And you too James, well I must be going I have to get my daughters home be-"<br>Then I saw a flurry of red flash by me and run into Regis's arms. And then I saw that it was his daughter.  
>"Daddy Lexi said that bad things were going to happen to me without Elaine around." His daughter said while sniffling and hugging Regis close.<br>He laughed quietly "Evie I promise nothing is going to happen to you while Elaine's away your sister just likes a laugh." Regis said, trying to consol her  
>"Dad I swear those two are going to be the death of her." A new voice sounded behind me and James. Then I realized who the voice belonged to.<br>"Clarissa?" I asked in a curious voice. She did look different, her freckles were now gone to reveal a flawless face and she had the same brown eyes as Regis, and had very dark brown hair cascade down to the middle of her back like straight silk. All in all she looked very different than she did when he was 11.  
>She looked at me for a moment the she squealed "Lily! Oh its been such a long time! Look at you, you look amazing!"<br>"I should be the one saying that to you Claire. Look at yourself! You're all grown up, and beautiful too!" I gushed at her.  
>"Thank you! James oh" She went over to James as he hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.<br>"Lily is right Claire you look all grown up." James said to her in a complimenting voice.  
>Clarissa just laughed. "Thank you. And now, Evie come on lets get out here."<br>The girl Evie was about to follow her until I came up with an idea. "Wait! I have an idea why don't you meet our daughter. She is about her age. Hold on."  
>I went over to where Ava and Ginny were talking about thing thy were going to do over the summer when I interrupted them.<br>"Ava come with me. I want you to meet somebody you and Ginny could play with this summer.  
>Ava attention was diverted the moment I said someone new to play with and I pointed over to where Evie was standing with Regis and Clarissa.<br>She saw her and raised her eyebrows at probably the most beautiful 10 year old there could be. Evie had light brown eyes with a flawless face and wavy dark red brown hair that ran to her waist. But above all she did have red hair so the three of them could be friends.  
>Ginny I'll be back." Ava stated casually. I nodded at her and the both of us headed back to where James and Regis were talking and Evie and Clarissa were talking.<br>We walked up to them with Ava at my side and Evie at Clarissa's. When no one spoke I decided to be the first one.  
>"Ava this is Evie" Lily introduced Evie to the girl. Then Evie spoke for the first time.<br>"My names actually Evana but you can call me Evie." She said but then Clarissa pinched her.  
>"Ow! What was that for im just telling them my full name?" Evie defended herself.<br>But Clarissa cut into her defense "And Evie this is Ava, I know that you always wanted someone to be around your own age."  
>"Its nice to meet you Evie" Ava said solemnly.<br>"Okay well I think that's your cue to leave Evie while we talk." Clarissa told Evie who huffed and then walked away.  
>"You too Ava go back to over to Ginny." I told Ava who quickly walked away getting the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping in the air. Then I turned back to Regis to find out what we had missed in the 10 years.<p>

Elaine's POV  
><span> After I got out of the swarm of the reporters and dodging questions they asked I got onto the train to find a compartment.  
>When I found a compartment with only one boy in it I decided that with the scar on his forehead I might as well take a chance.<br>"Do you mind if I sit in here?" I asked him nicely.  
>"Ummm yeah sure." He said though he didn't look certain.<br>I sat down and looked out the window while he stared at me then back out the window. It was about 7 minutes of this until I finally spoke up again.  
>"Harry whatever you want to ask, just ask." I said fed up with all the staring.<br>He looked almost embarrassed that he was caught. "Well I was just wondering if well that was your mom. And I only ask because she looks a lot like you."  
>My eyes had definitely just bulged out of my head before I answered with a laugh. "Harry, that isn't even close to my mother. That's my sister."<br>"Oh, sorry but if you don't mind my asking where is your mother?"  
>I sighed. Again another question about my mother. But after that reporter attack I didn't want to answer anything about her or give anything away.<br>"Lets just say that the person who gave you that scar" I pointed to his scar "came a week before he came to you, but my family wasn't as lucky." And with that I stood up to leave.  
>"Ill see you around Harry." I then exited the compartment to go find my sisters and brothers after I heard the train whistle blow. We were finally off to Hogwarts. But before I went to find the rest of my family I looked at the window and saw Clarissa still standing at the platform, and still waving. And beside her were my dad and little sister following in suit. It was then that I realized that I really did have the best family in my world.<p> 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

The rest of the train ride was uneventful once the girl left me and Ron's compartment. We played Exploding snap for a while, then Ron's twin older brothers Fred and George came in.

"Hi Harry," George started apparently waiting for Fred to finish.

"Hello Wonnykins" Fred finished, just after George did.

Ron's ears started going pink and spoke in ignition "Don't either of you call me that."

"Oh Ron, Ronny, Ron, Ron. Don't be so sensitive." Fred said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah were not even here for you, were here for Harry." George explained while Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"You're here for me? Why?" I asked confused at his statement.

"Well of course Harry…."

"Now that your finally in Hogwarts…"

"And the son and godson of actual marauders…"

"We were just wondering whether you would like to finish the noble work of their pranking manner." George finished in a pleading voice.

"What, like a new generation of marauders?" I asked finally understanding what they were talking about.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"So Harry will you please honor us as to join?"

I considered their offer. I mean it would be just like following in dad's footsteps and he would be ecstatic. But then I remembered what mom had said to me before we left for the train station.

I grimaced and responded in a lifeless tone "Sorry, but when it comes to my mom. Lets just say id rather face a dragon than feel the wrath of her when she finds out."

Both of the twins looked hurt so I added "But I'll help you with some pranks I just cant afford to be part of an actual new marauders group."

"Alright Harry we'll take that." Fred said enthusiastically

"But onto other business." George started "Did I or did I not see Elaine Wise come out of this compartment?"

I looked at them with a mix of shock and confusion "Oh that's her name? Wait how do you know her?"

"Ah the Wise girl species" Fred sighed and got a dreamy look in his eyes

"Right beautiful creatures those girls are. But they always stick together."

Ron rolled his eyes at them and turned to me "They wouldn't stop going on about them. Almost as bad as Percy with his Prefect badge"

"Have you seen them before Ron?" I asked

"Well not officially but yes iv seen some of them around sometimes."

"Yes but not all of them, only the older ones have you seen Ronnykins" Fred said snapping out of his fantasizing

Rons ear went pink again and said in fury "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Yes but he didn't call you Wonnykins now did he" George explained as if Ron were a two year old.

Ron was about to retort but I cut him off "So how do you know Elaine?"

"Oh Elaine. She was in first year when we were." Fred said nonchalantly

"How is she in 3rd year if shes only eleven?" Ron asked finally getting into the conversation

"But shes not in 3rd year oh brother of mine" George explained, but seeing the looks of confusion Fred continued

"Well she was 9 when she came here. That was our first year along with her other sister-"

George cut in "The beautiful Crystal"

Fred shot an annoyed glance at George then continued "Yes, her name is Crystal. And she is very attractive but anyways we noticed that she and Crystal were sisters and that Elaine looked a lot younger than Crystal, so sometime during the year we asked another sister."

And then George seeing our faces added "Yes there are many children in this family. So anyways we asked two of her other sisters who are a year above us how is a 9 year old a first year."

Then Fred continued "Then they just looked at us in a weird way then they said "Oh Elaine. Well we have a lot of older siblings and our oldest sister taught her things, so when a person from the Ministry came to our house for dad's work and saw a nine year old doing controlled magic it kind of just snowballed from there." And thus the story of  
>Elaine Wise."<p>

"Oh, Alright but why did you bring her up?"

"We just thought it was odd." George started

"Whats so odd about a girl coming into Harry's compartment" Ron wondered aloud.

"Its odd Ronald, because usually none of the Wise's talk to anyone but others in the family." Fred explained "What did she want anyways?"

"She didn't really want anything. She just came in here and sat down."

"Did you talk or did she say anything?" George inquired

I remembered what happened when she came in and told them "Well when she came in here we just sat there. But then I started looking out the window and noticed her –apparent- sister. And that her sister looked like herself and she asked what I was thinking I told her and she laughed."

Fred and George exchanged a look at this, but I continued.

"She said that it was her sister and I asked about her mom and then- Oh what are you two staring at each other for!" I exploded at them, they had just passed yet another look between them and for some unbeknownst reason it set Harry off.

"Well Harry" Fred began

"Talking about the Wise's mother isn't the best way to start up a conversation, but continue." George finished

I started talking, but not before I eyed them wearily "Anyways after I asked about her mum she got this look on her face and it was as if she was thinking about her answer until she said and I quote 'Lets just say the person who gave you that scar came to my house a week before he came to yours, but my family wasn't as lucky' end quote. Then she just got up and left." I finished looking at the twins for some help "What d you think that means.?"

Fred looked at George and George nodded his head in some kind of silent agreement.

"What it means Harry is that she doesn't want you talking about her mother." Fred said quietly

"Fred what are you on about?" Ron asked oblivious to the tone that Fred very rarely used "You don't even know the family that well."

"Yes we know that Ron, but hearing mum, dad, and listening in at dinner parties gets you somewhere" George said in his usual mischievous tone

"Why? What did you here about their family and why they don't like talking about her mother."

"Well apparently a week before You-Know-Who came to your house he went to Elaine's" George started

Then Fred took over "And we only know the short story, but anyways when he went to their house only Olivia- the mother- and Elaine were in it. But Olivia did the same thing that your mum did for you Harry she wouldn't let him touch her so being You-Know-Who he killed her. But the thing that confused everyone was that he didn't even try to kill Elaine he just killed Olivia and left the house. Elaine didn't have a mark on her."

When they saw me and Ron's expression they just shrugged "We told you that's the short story"

"Where did you even find that out" Ron said jealous at the fact that the twins knew more about it than he did.

"Oh we just found it in an old newspaper, and also Bill said that none of the kids were the same again." Fred said

"How does Bill know?" I asked him

"He went to school with Clarissa –the older sister-, he was pretty good friends with her too until her mum died wouldn't talk to anyone except a few close friends who would fail miserably at trying to get her to eat." George said in a matter-of-fact tone

Then something clicked in Harry's head "Wait did you say the mothers name was Olivia?"

The twins nodded their heads yes then Harry knew how that family looked so familiar

"Ron do you remember that box that I found in my yard a couple years ago?" Ron looked confused so I elaborated more "The one with all those pictures inside of it, the one I showed you with all those people in it."

"Oh yeah I remember that one what about it?

"I think I know where that families from." I said in a monotone as I remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_I was wandering around the garden when Uncle Sirius was watching me and Ava while mum and dad where out doing some lunch thing for work, it was then that I noticed a small bulge of dirt coming above the rest of the green grass._

_I grabbed my shovel and started digging in it. I heard the distinctive 'clunk' when Uncle Sirius came out and saw what I was doing._

_"Harry you know your mother is going to have my head when she sees what you've done." He said in a laughing tone but then I hit the shovel again against the ground and it made another 'clunk', then he smiled._

_He said one word that made me want to keep digging "Treasure"_

_He helped me as we both finally pulled the box up. But when I opened it and saw the pictures in it he got a pained look on his face._

_"Harry I'm not sure that your supposed to have this." He said the he quickly collected the box and brought it into the house. But as he was walking a single picture fluttered out of the top and landed lightly on the grass._

_I waited until Uncle Sirius was inside before I ran to the picture still in the grass. I gingerly picked it up and looked at it._

_On it was a group of people, some I knew others not so much. There was Uncle Sirius doing something to Peter Pettigrew which made his hair turn multiple colors as he was gawking at a pretty girl with long flowing blond hair, which turned to him and started laughing. Then on Sirius's right was Uncle Remus wearing an amused looking expression as he watched Peter. But he wasn't alone; he had his arm around the waist of a girl who had flowing brown hair that went to about her stomach and pale blue eyes that were watching yet another couple a few feet away from the two. I smiled at the couple that the girl was watching. It looked like the younger version of mum and dad, dad had mum in his arms and spinning in circles, while she was laughing and smiling. Dad just winked at another couple who were next to my parents. A boy with dark brown hair with hints of red in it was spinning a girl who looked like the onel Remus was with except she had sea green eyes instead of the pale blue. He wasn't spinning her around like dad was he was holding her by the waist and when he set her down the girl kissed him fully on the lips while everyone else just smiled at the two. I noticed a small bulge on her stomach but didn't think much of it._

_When mum and dad got home later that day I hid behind the stairwell while the three adults were discussing the box._

_"Why did you two bury it in this yard and not any other place in –Oh I don't Regis's yard?" I heard Uncle Sirius whispered yell._

_"I didn't think he would actually go digging around the yard!" Mum defended herself "That's what babysitters are for Sirius."_

_"I told him you would have my head but then he shoveled again and there was a bang." Sirius explained_

_"Well now the question is what do we do with the box and pictures." Dad said coolly "Did Harry see any of the photos in it?"_

_"I don't think so; I saw the pictures on top and remembered you burying them so I took the box." Sirius said_

_"I think Harry has a right to know Lily, he found the box." Dad said gently to mum._

_But mum didn't agree "James. No. I don't want him knowing what happened to her. We all have enough to worry about than him worrying about someone else._

_"Well what do you suppose we do with the pictures Lils?" Sirius asked curiously_

_"I think we should send some to both Roxanne and Arena." Dad thought aloud_

_"Arena. As in Olivia's mother Arena?" Sirius asked "And Roxanne. As in little two years younger than us, cousin of Olivia Roxanne."_

_Mum sounded exasperated "Yes Sirius. Roxanne lives in Paris now if you've forgotten. She doesn't have that much contact with the family anymore."_

_"Yeah along with the rest of the Wizarding World" Dad mumbled under his breath._

_Mum shot him an angry glance and her eyes flashed, Dad visibly cowered_

_"How can you say that James you were one of his best friends. I thought you would understand what it's like, seeing as we were already close to that point." Mum accused._

_She shot one more glare at dad before continuing. "Anyways she doesn't have that much contact with them, so I think it's a good idea if we send half the pictures to her."_

_"What about the other half?" Sirius questioned_

_"The other half we can send to Arena" Mum said in a voice that made her sound almost giddy to do this project. "I know she probably sees her grandkids often, but I don't think she has many pictures of Olivia."_

_"Alright we can do that tomorrow" dad said "Isn't Harry going over to the Weasley's?"_

_"Yes James and you were the one to set that date up." Mum scolded him._

_"Yes of course, but we can go after we bring him there, alright."_

_There were distinctive 'yes's from mum and Uncle Sirius._

_"Well if I'm no longer needed here I'll get going. Lily, James."_

_With muttered goodbyes from mum and dad the front door clicked shut._

_End of Fashback_

I was brought out of my trance by Fred speaking

"Right, well we'll be off until next time. Harry, Ron."

And with that they left the compartment.

It wasn't until two rounds of Exploding Snap that someone else came in to the compartment. Someone who Harry, without ever meeting him despised.

And that person was Draco Malfoy.

And there you have it my very belated 5th chapter. Thank you to those you reviewed my story and if you didn't. Well I'll just give you another nudge to the button. You know yo wanna click it. But seriously REVIEW!

~*~ _Livy_


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody! Wow has it been about 2 months already time flies doesn't it! So I think I've come out of my writers block for this chapter, but I cant promise an update every week, I have school, sports, homework, and chores (not to mention like 3 other stories that I'm working on). I hope you like the big Draco Malfoy scene, and remember to REVIEW and take my POLL!

Chapter 7  
><span>Draco Malfoy<span>

_**Previously**_

_It wasn't until two rounds of Exploding Snap that someone else came in to the compartment. Someone who Harry without ever meeting him, despised._

_And that person was Draco Malfoy_

Harry's pov

Draco Malfoy who obviously the son of Lucius Malfoy stood in the door way with two other boys that looked like chunks of meat. I knew from the way dad came home some days after work, angrily grumbling to himself about "That damn Malfoy" or "Was _Imperiused"_ that he wasn't a fan of them at all_._

Apparently his father had been a follower of You-Know-Who but hadn't gotten a Death Eater charge when he disappeared after her claimed he had been under the Imperius curse.

Malfoy had an arrogant smirk on his face and was flanked by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe both wearing the same uninterested, absent looks on their faces .

"What do you want Malfoy?" I all but growled at him.

His smirk became even more prominent "Oh, nothing Potter. Just came to see if the rumors really were true. 'Harry Potter going to Hogwarts'."

"What's it to you." I demanded.

A sickening smirk was on his face now "You might want to know Potter. The people who you're around really do influence your behavior. Not to mention your standing in the Wizard credibility"

Ron got up angrily but me, knowing Ron's anger cut across him. "Yes. And I will profoundly stay away from you Malfoy."

He glared at me once again but a new voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here?" Percy's stern 'Prefect' voice came.

I looked behind Malfoy and his 'bodyguards' to see Percy and another girl with a Head Girl badge on her chest.

Draco took one look at both prefect badge and Head Girl badge and then gestured for him and his goons to leave.

Once they left Percy turned back to us. "What was that about Ron?" he asked.

The other girl looked between us then spoke up "Percy I'm going to finish rounds. Make sure you do too." Then she nodded to me and Ron and left.

"So?" Percy prompted

"It was nothing." Ron said quickly. He looked questioningly at Ron then turned to me.

"Harry, tell me." I knew it would only cause problems so I decided to lie.

"It really was nothing Percy." I said trying to keep a calm demeanor.

He looked at us once more before leaving, probably remembering what the Head Girl said. After he left a moment past then me and Ron burst out laughing.

"Did….you see…his…face!" I wheezed, talking about Draco's face after I denied his request.

Ron nodded "And…the…way he…looked…up...at her."

I stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion. "Who are you talking about?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and looked at me too "Percy. Who are you talking about?"

"Draco" I stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh. Well did you see Percy's face? That admiring look in his eye?" Ron snorted a bit at the end.

"Yeah" I agreed "Who was she anyways? The Head Girl right?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, she's Head Girl. Charlene Wise, one of the sisters of Elaine."

"What Percy wants to be Head?" I asked he nodded his head.

"Yes. Ever since he came home in first year." We laughed together and settled down to play Exploding Snap.

Hours later of eating many sweets from the trolley, games of Exploding Snap, and getting horribly beaten in Wizarding Chess by Ron a girl with very bushy hair and slightly buck teeth came into our compartment.

"Have either of you seen a toad anywhere? It seems that a boy named Neville has lost one."

I shook my head "Nope. Not around here at least."

The girl dropped her prim demeanor and looked at me excitedly "You're Harry Potter aren't you? I've read about you in loads of books!"

I nodded a bit slowly and she stuck out her hand "Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" then she turned to Ron "and you are?"

Ron who was about to bite into a chocolate frog mumbled "Ron Weasley." then added a bit stronger "Harry and I have been best mates since our toddler years!"

Hermione looked at him with a bit of distaste before forcing a smile "A pleasure. Anyways you two ought to be changing into your robes, we'll be arriving shortly."

As she was about to leave the girl turned back to Ron with the same professional face she had on before "You have some dirt on your nose by the way. Right there." And she pointed to one side of her nose.

Ron was grumbling under his breath as hen wiped the dirt from his face. "Bloody load of fun she's gonna be."

I laughed slightly and shook my head. After changing into our robes Ron and I made it back to our compartment right before we got to Hogwarts.

I saw Percy trying to herd all the first years around without much success, then I heard Hagrid the Gamekeeper's booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid yelled. Many first years looked up fearfully and scurried around him, me and Ron walked right up to him.

"Hi Hagrid!" I greeted him excitedly, the giants face broke out into a smile when he saw the two of us.

"Harry! How are you?" He bent down and gave me a nearly bone crushing hug. As he pulled me in I saw a paper bag in his pocket.

"Hagrid what's in your pocket?" I asked trying to get a look at it.

He instantly became flustered at would have rushed his words "Oh, nothin' you need to be worryn' about. Jus' Hogwarts business. Now come on get a move on!"

He took all of the first years to the boat and we all split up into the boats by 4's. As it happened Ron and I were in a boat with Hermione and the boy who lost his toad, Neville Longbottom.

5 minutes later and a debate of whether or not there really was a squid in the lake we arrived at the castle. Hagrid helped all of us out of our boats, and gave Neville his toad back after he lost him again.

We had to trudge behind the giant for a while until we reached the great doors that would open to the school. Hagrid then left us on the bottom steps while he went up, raised a giant fist and banged on the door three times.

A/N: Hehehehe I do hope you liked it and that you will REVIEW! And TAKE MY POLL! Oops. Did I use upper case hehe my bad.

-Livy /0-0\


End file.
